


Elena Ruth

by SneetchesToo



Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family, Gen, Grandpas, Original Character - Freeform, Owen Strand Week 2020, So Much Softness, THIS FAMILY, fathers and sons, papa strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 5: Papa Strand – Owen being a soft Fire!Dad or an even softer grandfather.Owen never dreamed he'd get this lucky.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Elena Ruth

**Author's Note:**

> *I’m a sucker for baby!fics, so, here ya go. Also, Owen as a grandfather is just… swoons…

Owen couldn’t believe the day had finally come when he was going to officially meet his granddaughter for the first time.

Sure he had seen the ultrasound pictures.

And he had met her mother in person a few times.

But this, this was it.

She was officially here and he was going to get to hold her for the first time.

He had never been more excited and nervous in his entire life.

Not even when TK and Carlos got married.

Not even when he had gotten married.

Nope, he was officially more worked up than he had expected.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” He knew the question was silly but he asked it anyway.

“She’s a baby Owen.” Michelle had put up with his craziness far more than she probably should have the past few days. “She’ll like anyone who holds her or feeds her.”

“But…” He was officially losing it.

“Owen, stop.” She reached over and squeezed her hand as they stopped outside of TK and Carlos’ house. “She’s going to love you, especially when she realizes how much you love her.”

“I’m sorry.” He dropped his head with a sigh. “I’ve been a little neurotic about this haven’t I?”

“You’re a new grandfather, you’re allowed to be a little neurotic.” She offered him a smile as she started up the steps, tugging on his hand so that he would follow. “But you need to calm down or you’re gonna stress her out.”

“Right.” He knew that babies could sense that kind of thing.

He should have known better.

They made their way inside, toeing off their shoes in the foyer and heading toward the living room where they could hear the baby crying.

“You broke her already Carlos?” Michelle didn’t hesitate to pipe in with the question and Carlos rolled his eyes as he looked up from the screaming bundle in his arms.

“TK’s in the shower.” He looked panicked and Owen couldn’t help but move forward. “She doesn’t seem to like me very much. She’s much more a daddy’s girl than she is a papa’s girl.”

“May I?” Owen held his arms toward the man and offered him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Same genes and all, maybe she won’t notice.”

Carlos nodded before handing him the pink bundle, the screaming subsiding almost immediately as Owen cradled her against his chest.

“Fucking magic.” He watched as his son-in-law dropped to the couch with a huff. “Babies are weird.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked down at the tiny girl in his arms.

She stared up at him with tear filled eyes and that was all it took.

He was officially hooked.

“Are you gonna tell us her name now?” Michelle growled out her question as she moved to sit beside Carlos and Owen dropped himself into the armchair, holding his granddaughter close.

“Elena.” Owen snapped his head up when he heard TK’s voice from the entryway. “Elena Ruth.”

“Ruth…” He was going to cry, he just fucking knew it.

“After grandma.” Oh for fuck’s sake this kid was going to end him.

He looked down at the baby girl in his arms when she let out a pleased sounding squeal.

“I think she likes that name.” Michelle said softly as she moved to sit on the edge of the chair.

He knew she wanted to hold her too, but he wasn’t giving her up just yet.

“I hope she likes it.” Carlos whispered. “It took us 7 months to make up our minds.”

“Well it’s beautiful.” Owen reached out and stroked little Elena’s cheek softly. “Just like her.”

“Oh dad, you old softie.” He wouldn’t even deny it at this point.

This little girl had just become his whole world and he wouldn’t even try to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please!**


End file.
